Portal 2 fanfiction 2: The Return
by TeamAperture
Summary: Aperture is in trouble, and GLaDOS needs help. When she goes to her two escaped test subjects for help, how will they react? Read the Portal 2 fanfiction to understand this. Thanks so much to my reviewers! The rating is for possible blood.
1. Chapter 1

Portal 2 Fanfiction 2: Back to Aperture

By: TeamAperture

A/N: This is the sequel to the Portal 2 fanfiction, as told in the summary. I cannot thank my reviewers enough! Without my wonderful reviewers I wouldn't be writing this. So thank all the lovely people who review this story. As we left off I'm sure Wheatley is scared to enter his house. Chell is probably not gonna like this… Oh and I'm debating whether or not to tell part of this in GLaDOS point of view. Leave your opinion in your review if you do indeed review.

Wheatley knew that he was nearing his home and felt a shudder go through him as he thought of what awaited him. Two things could happen upon their arrival: one, Chell could go ballistic or two, she could have a total meltdown. Chell didn't have an anger problem and rarely became frustrated with him or Lily (Chell and Wheatleys daughter) so he guessed she would have a breakdown. He knew she would remember the evil A.I even in human form. Who could forget? Once they escaped, they had both often awoke at night screaming as they remembered the battle and feared her return. They weren't even safe in their dreams… Lily would be the only one who didn't understand their fear of the woman. She didn't even know of what had happened before they had gotten to where they were now. Of course, she was much too young to understand what had happened.

He could hear GLaDOS light footsteps behind him. She followed him with a scared and wild look in her eyes. Wheatley looked back at her a couple of times to be sure she was still there. And that she didn't have a knife or something. He saw her stop and stare a few times at startling sounds like that of a barking dog and a car zooming by. He was half understood and half bewildered by what her reaction was to the outside world. She had had access to all the information in the world and yet she seemed scared of the things she heard and saw. But seeing and experiencing are two different things. She was reacting in a much different way than Wheatley had; he had been so fascinated by everything he saw and had wanted to experience and try everything. GLaODS seemed to think that everything she saw was going to leap out at her. Normally, she would probably have tried to destroy anything that tried to leap out at her. She would usually have the utmost confidence and probably would have mocked the dog for barking and running at her when he couldn't even get off of his chain to get out of the yard. But she had jumped back at the sound, a terrified look taking over her features. What could have possibly happened to her? He felt a wave of pity taking over him. He knew he would have to help her, and when Chell saw what had happened to her, she would agree.

Chell was sitting on the couch with Lily watching her daughter's favorite show. Of course, it was a little kid's show that most kids think is absolutely pointless (I know I do. Anyone else?) But Chell had learned that they would help her daughter learn at an early age so she had been watching them with her since she was born. She was glad that she had a husband that was too scared to watch any scary movies or play any violent games. Lily looked up to Wheatley very much and did whatever her father did. When he was home, that is. He worked on the weekdays and didn't get home until Lily was already in bed. Lily only saw him on the weekends, and she loved every second she got to spend with her father. She didn't have to work very hard to get Lily to put on the cute floral dress that she was currently wearing. Lily had followed her mother and was extremely girly. When she and Wheatley had escaped Aperture she had discovered how nice it was to wear something besides a jumpsuit. She loved to wear skirts and dresses of any kind. They were both dressed up in lovely dresses waiting for Wheatley to arrive home. This being the day of her and Wheatley's anniversary of their escape from Aperture, they were going to out for a nice dinner.

Chell got to her feet when she heard the sound of the door being unlocked. She walked over to the door and Wheatley stepped in, looking rather terrified. "Wheatley, what's wrong?" She saw a figure standing behind him. "Who's that?" Then she realized who it was. She dropped to her knees, shaking in terror. "No, no no no no no. What? Why?" GLaDOS felt the need to say something to calm her. "Chell…" that was all she could think to say. Luckily, it was all she needed to say. Chell gave her full attention. That was, of course, the first time GLaDOS had ever said her name.

A/N: So, what do people think? Chells reaction might be a little out of character… Not sure. Anyway, I think it would be a good idea to have… a contest! Who is your favorite character out of Wheatley, Chell, GLaDOS, the turrets, Space, Adventure, Fact, Atlas, and P-body? I will leave this up and not continue until Thursday so that I can get some answers. If the most voted is anyone out of the turrets, space, adventure, fact, Atlas or P-body, I will have a humanoid version of them put in the story. Wheatley, Chell and GLaDOS will get… cake. Or if anyone has a better idea? Anyway, leave your answer in your review! Thanks again to all my reviewers!

GLaDOS: Please tell me you're done talking now.

Me: I WAS until you said that. Now I have this to say: Sorry about the short chapter!

GLaDOS: Goodbye.

Turret: Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return chapter two

Chell immediately snapped her head up and looked into GLaDOS eyes. GLaDOS continued, seeing that she had Chells full attention.

"Chell, I know you don't trust me. You have no reason to. You have no reason to help me whatsoever, and yet here I am, asking for it. Aperture is all i've ever had, Chell. It's my home. And... And they stole Riad!"

GLaDOS looked to be on the edge of tears, but Chell was confused. Who was Riad? She had never heard of her before, much less seen her at Aperture.

"Who...?"

GLaDOS silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"My assistant. She was always there, overseeing your tests with me. But you never got to see her, I wouldn't let you."

That brought Chell to her next question, and she climbed to her feet this time.

"What is she? A robot? A human? How did she get to Aperture?"

"She is a cat. I believe they are breeded to be human pets? I was watching the surveilence monitors for outside of the shed and I saw something peculiar. I didn't know what it was at first so I did a little research. It was a kitten, and she was unconcious. She looked hurt. So I brought her in, thinking she could be useful. I fixed her up and put her through some tests. Unfortunately her eye got injured during the first test. It became unusable. I had to replace it, but the replaced eye had to be robotic. She has been my loyal apprentice ever since."

"Why wouldn't you let me see her?"

"Because that would bring up so many questions. Riad was involved in a lot of Apertures past, and knowing her story would distract you from the testing."

"Okay. And she was taken?"

GLaDOS nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Chell saw a glint of anger flash in GLaDOS optics.

"If you won't help me, then please, help Riad. She doesn't deserve what they will do to her. I'm sure they'll test on her, because she was there. Everyones heard the rumors about Aperture. They won't let her go."

Chell knew she couldn't just stand by and let this happen. She gave a slight nod. "Okay... i'll help."

GLaDOS looked... happy. She looked overjoyed, to say the least. Chell had never known GLaDOS to love anything. Maybr she actually loved this cat...? But, whatever it was, Chell was going to help her get the little cat back.

_Riad_

_Where am I? GLaDOS? Help..._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Return Chapter three_

_GLaDOS is in her chamber with a young cat. The cat is her assistant, Riad. She is a fluffy cat with greenish colored spots on her tail, A green stripe on either of her front legs. Blue covers most of the top half of her face, a stripe of white (her main body color) splitting it. Riad was a test subject at Aperture, at first, but during one of her early tests a laser had gotten her eye. GLaDOS had been kind enough to replace it with a mechanical eye. Riad was helpin GLaDOS to oversee the test subjects as usual. Riads ears suddenly prick up, and GLaDOS immediately takes notice._

_"Riad?" She asked "What is it?"_

_"I hear... something, master. Something i've never heard before."_

_GLaDOS decides this to be a serious matter, and turns the monitor over to the surveilence camera over the outside entrance. As soon as she switches it, the ground underneath them begins to rumble. Riad hisses in alarm._

_GLaDOS decides that it's time for her back-up plan._

_"Riad! Switch on the transfer mechanism!" She yells over the noise._

_The rumbling was growing louder, they were running out of time. Riad runs over to the tiny lever (made small so no one would notice) and pulls down on it. Red lights flash and alarms are heard. The body GLaDOS had occupied fell limp, and a door on the wall opposite Riad opened. A girl who looked to be in her early twenties emerged. Her hair was unnaturally white with black streaks, and it flowed straight down her back. Her shirt and mini skirt were both white, her shirt being short enough to show off her belly button. The sleeves were also whit, and flaired, but not attached to the top._

_Suddenly, the elevator comes down, and the door slams open. Dust flies everywhere, and GLaDOS loses Riad in the confusion. She runs, looking around frantically for her. _

_"Riad!" She calls._

_"Master!"_

_GLaDOS runs toward the direction of the scream, but she can't find Riad anywhere. But she knew what the __humans __would do to her. But, in this state, even if she found Riad, she wouldn't be able to help her. So she looked around for the exit. When she located it, she ran quickly over to it. She was going to find help. Even if she had to beg them on her knees... Riad would be saved._

_She stepped into the door way and turned back for a moment. Was she really going to do this? Leave her? GLaDOS had never told anyone, had never showed it, but Riad hadn't just been her assistant. She was her __friend.__ But she knew she had to do it. She wouldn't be much help if she got herself captured. So she turned back around, a tear streaming down her cheek. _

_"GLaDOS... Master... Help..."_

_That was the last thing she heard as she turned away, and ran._


	4. Chapter 4

The Return Chapter Four

Chell decided she would help GLaDOS. Unlike GLaDOS, she didn't mind helping someone in need. But d=she made sure that GLaDOS knew that her daughter was not to be involved, and that they were going to dinner in spite of this. She told GLaDOS to stay at the house and warned her that if anything was different when she came back, she wouldn't allow her in her house anymore. GLaDOS agreed and Wheatley and Lily followed her out of the house. They took to a leisurely pace as they walked to their destination.

Chell still looked shaken up and Lily was very confused, while Wheatley was still trying to process what had happened. Upon arriving at the restraunt they all sat down at a table and ordered their food. Wheatley then noticed how his wife was feeling, and proceeded to comfort her.

"Chell, you neednt worry about it. We're here to have some fun. Besides, it won't be the first time we've gone on a dangerous adventure."  
Chell looked up at him with sadness spread across her face.

"I know, but I didn't have anything, or anyone, depending on me then. Now we have a daughter. What if we don't come back? What then?"

Wheatley had no answer. The most likely answer would be that Lily would end up on the streets and starve to deathy, but he didn't want to tell Chell that. Of course, he was nervous, too.

"Chell, we will come back." He assured her.

"We've survived far worse, and I really don't believe anything could keep you down, don't you?"  
Chell looked thoughtful for a moment.

She nodded. She had managed to come back after several horrific events, through confusion and the possibility of death. She had made it this far. And, to tell the truth, she thought that the life she currently lived was quite boring. There was no action. Everyday was just cook and clean, and wait for Wheatley to come home.

"Alright" She nodded.

Wheatley pulled her into a soft embrace beside him, and the rest of the dinner went on in peace. Chell watched her daughter.

*As long as nothing happens to you, as long as you are safe, I will continue to live.*


	5. Chapter 5

The Return Chapter Five

Wheatley and Chell finally arrived home and Chell proceeded to unlock the door. Upon entering she saw something rather strange. A teenage girl stood at the door, waiting. She stared straight at her as she walked in. There was only one explanation for this: GLaDOS. But as Chell looked closer she realized that the girl was wearing an Aperture science dress. *Of course.*

GLaDOS walked up with a teenage boy with... blue hair? What were the teenagers getting into these days? But she strolled on up as if nothing was wrong.

"Welcome back."

Chell surpressed a surge of anger at her calmness.

"Who are they?" Wheatley asked from behind Chell.

"Oh, you don't recognize them? Their Atlas and P-body, remember?"

Chell just shook her head.

"I think you're missing a key point. Perhaps the fact that they're human makes them a little harder to recognize?"

GLaDOS looked annoyed at her tone but just continued speaking.

"I went out for a while after you left and found the two of them wandering the streets. Apparently the humanization machine went hay-wire in the explosion and caused these two to turn human. I'm sure they'll be very helpful in our quest."

Chell looked pretty angry about how GLaDOS was being so calm, but she decided this was not the time to blow up about it.

"Do they even have the same needs as humans?"

"Of course they do. They're completely human, just like you two."

Chell looked somewhat annoyed at this fact, but just shrugged it off.

"You have to teach them, then. How to be human."

GLaDOS looked at her with that "you are an idiot" look.

"This isn't the first time they've been human. They know how to handle themselves. I made sure of that when I decided to make my own human form."

Lily came up behind her mom and asked in a quiet voice "Who are they?"  
Chell looked down and picked her daughter up.

"This is Atlas" She gestured to the blue haired boy who gave a shy smile and waved "and P-body." P-body smiled and gave a short bow.

Wheatley walked up to P-body and looked at her curiously. "Can they talk?"

At this point GLaDOS was becoming annoyed.

"You might want to think about this, moron. You were a robot. You are human now. They are exactly like you. Of _course_ they can talk."  
She gave P-body a slight nudge, silently communicating her to say something.

"Hello!"

Chell and Wheatley stared in awe, and P-body shrank back a little from their stares.

"I said she could talk. What are you two so in shock about? Besides, they talked before they became human. They just didn't speak english."

"Okay, well I guess we'll have to find somewhere for these two to sleep." Chell looked around the house for just that.

Wheatley pointed out that they one of them could sleep on the couch. Chell nodded thoughtfully and said "The other could sleep on the floor with a quilt underneath them."

Lily looked completely bewildered but just looked on as Wheatley and Chell moved to prepare the beds.

P-body came up and gave Lilys hand a shake, Atlas behind her. GLaDOS watched from behind them and simply said

"Hello."

Lily stared at her as if she were some sort of ghost. Chell returned and gestured the three robot/humans to follow her. She led them into the living room and told P-body that she would be sleeping on the couch.

Chell was about to cook dinner when P-body cam up behind her. She was surprised to hear her voice yet again.

"May I cook?" She asked.

Chell looked unsure but deicded to give her a chance. She was obviously trying to not be a free-loader.

P-body cooked the steak and potatoes Chell had been planning on making. After dinner (which was quite delicious) Chell and Wheatley decided it was time for bed. GLaDOS slept on the top bunk to Lilys bunk bed and Atlas slept on the floor next to P-bodys couch bed.

"P-body?"

P-body looked down to see Atlas staring up at her.

"What are we going to do about Aperture?"

P-body thought for a moment.

"All we can do now is follow GLaDOS instructions. She's never been wrong before, and i'm sure we'll get it back as long as we stay with her."

Atlas, satisfies with this answer, laid down on his pillow and whispered "Good night."  
P-body returned with a soft "good night" and they both fell asleep, listening to the soft sounds of an owl hooting outside the window


End file.
